1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card interface adapter, and more particularly to an adapter that converts a memory card with a interface into a compact flash card (CF card) interface or a universal serial bus (USB) interface.
2. Related Art
Since memory cards were developed they have steadily gained popularity among the multiple kinds of storage media because of their small size and large capacity. Since the memory cards have such a large consumption market, memory card developers and manufacturers have presented their own card with a particular standard now. Although many kinds of memory card are available for consumers, the card manufacturers still devote their efforts to the development of the small volume and large storing capacity memory cards. However the storage capacity of a present memory card may be expanded, the size is limited to its original specification. For example, the connecting interface of a compact flash card (CF card) has fifty pins to perform an electrical link with any instrument. However such an interface standard with so many pins will cause difficulty in reducing the size of the CF card.
Although a new developed memory card, such as a card, has advantages of small size and large capacity, the new memory card may difficult to operate in coordination with present devices, such as card readers, because the new standard of the memory card is not popularized yet. Moreover, the computer is a main device that operates with the memory card, and has developed many different types of I/O interfaces, such as the high data transmission speed interface, the USB. However most of the I/O interfaces of the computer do not directly match the memory cards, thus the application of memory cards suffer many limitations.
To overcome the shortcomings, a memory card interface adapter in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned drawbacks.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a memory card interface adapter that converts a memory card into a CF card standard or a USB standard so that the STONE memory card is able to be accessed by more apparatus.
To achieve the objective, the memory card interface adapter utilizes the components described hereinafter to perform the interface conversion.
An adapter body is defined with a chamber to receive a memory card being interface converted, wherein the appearance of the adapter body is the same as a CF card.
A circuit board formed substantially as an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape is arranged inside the adapter body.
A first connector in the memory card interface adapter corresponds to the memory card being interface converted and electrically connects with the circuit board.
A second connector has a first particular interface, such as a CF card interface, wherein the second connector is electrically linked with the first connector via the circuit board.
A connecting port has a second particular interface, such as a USB interface, wherein the connecting port is also electrically linked with the first connector and the second connector via the circuit board.
When the memory card being converted is placed in the adapter body and electrically connected with the first connector, the memory card is able to be accessed through the CF card interface or the USB interface.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.